Lo hago todo por ti
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Anna esta enamorada de su problemática amiga, siempre la defiende, en todo, pero todo tiene un limite, incluso el amor. One-Shot, es Elsanna, si no te gusta no lo leas. AU.


** LO HAGO TODO POR TI.**

***O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**POV ANNA.**

Demonios, yo no lo hice, yo no fui, pero claro, tengo que ser tan buena amiga y inculparme, maldita sea ¿Por qué simplemente no puede asumir la culpa? Y ahora tengo que ir hasta la maldita oficina de mi director de escuela por mal comportamiento, yo no lo hice, pero lo voy a decir, no, claro que no, es el estúpido amor.

Entre a la oficina, mi director, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello cano, lentes y bigote me dijo que tomara asiento.

-La verdad señorita Arendelle, me eh quedado impresionado con su conducta, en todos estos años que estudio en mi institución nunca antes hemos tenido que lidiar por mal comportamiento por parte de usted- Me dice él, se nota que de verdad no se lo esperaba.

-Lo sé, no sé qué está pasando conmigo, lo siento- Claro que se lo que está pasando, estoy enamorada.

-Sabe que tengo que llamar a sus padres ¿verdad?- Un escalofríos me recorre, mis padres no.

-No, por favor, no es como si fuera algo serio, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer- Digo desesperada.

-Fumar dentro de uno de los salones del instituto si es cosa seria señorita Arendelle- Dice firme el.

-Se lo pido por favor, póngame otro castigo, aun peor si quiere, pero no le diga a mis padres.

Él lo piensa por un momento, ya tenía el teléfono en su mano izquierda y estaba a punto de marcar, pero gracias al cielo se compadece se mi. El baja el "arma".

-De acuerdo Anna, no llamare a tus padre, pero tu… tienes que limpiar los platos del comedor infantil hoy y mañana- Rayos, son como 200 platos y 40 cubiertos, pero… todo es mejor que un regaño de mis padres.

-Vale, lo hare- Digo luego de soltar un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, puedes volver a tu clase- Declara.

Me levanto del asiento y me despido, camino lento por el pasillo si mucha emoción, la verdad, estoy muy molesta, demasiado.

… …

Hace solo una hora.

-¿Elsa, que demonios estás haciendo?- Le pregunto.

Ella está mirando por la ventana, con un cigarro en su mano y un lápiz en la otra.

-No te alteres cariño, supuestamente hoy la maestra de historia llega tarde- Me dice ella dándole otra probada al cigarro.

-No tiene nada que ver, primero, el que supongan que la profesora llega tarde no quiere decir que sea verdad, son suposiciones y segundo, que importa si está o no esta, fumar dentro del instituto es una falta total de respeto- Declaro enojada, a estas alturas todo el salón nos mira.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así de estirada?- Me pregunto mientras volteaba a verme.

-Elsa, sabes que no me molesta nada de lo que haces pero esto sí que no lo tolero- Dije enojada.

Justo en ese momento a ella se le cae el lápiz y rueda por el piso, hasta una de las mesas del fondo.

-Rayos… Ok, ok, ya lo apago, sostenlo mientras voy a buscar mi lápiz- Me dice ella y yo como una idiota tomo el maldito cigarro.

Elsa corre hacia donde se cayó su lápiz, maldita sea, se veía tan bien con el uniforme, una falda corta, por la mitad del muslo, de color azul, una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco y una corbata a cuadrille de azul y negro, su cabello en una transa y alborotado, la maldita se veía tan sexi, cualquiera creería que es un ángel de dios la maldita lesbiana, pero para mí, para mi ella se veía caliente, muy caliente.

Toma el lápiz y me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa, odio mi vulnerabilidad con esta rubia, demonios sus ojos son hermosos. Esta aminando hacia a mí, hoy me está mirando diferente, me dice cariño o princesa, hasta incluso hoy en la mañana me llamo por teléfono porque tenía que decirme algo importante, ojala fuera para lo que yo quiero, Elsa siempre me habla así cuando quiere la tarea de matemáticas, ya que es en la única materia que es un desastre.

Estaba a solo tres pasos de mi cuando la puerta se abre, las dos nos congelamos, mierda, yo todavía tengo el cigarro encendido en mi mano.

La profesora obviamente supone. -¡Anna Arendelle, a la dirección!- Grita muy enojada, es la primera vez que un maestro se enoja conmigo.

Miro a Esla suplicante, pero ella me mira con cara de que por favor no la delate, así que simplemente suspiro con molestia, tiro el cigarro aun prendido por la ventana y salgo del salón hacia la dirección junto con mi profesora.

… … ….

Entro al salón y todos me miran con pena, más que nada Elsa, que me pide disculpas con la mirada.

Nuestros bancos son dobles, yo siempre me siento al lado de la rubia, pero esta vez, estoy muy enojada.

Elsa espera que me siente a su lado pero en lugar de eso solo tomos mis cosas y mira a mi prima Rapunzel que me asiente con la cabeza, hoy Flyn no vino así que está sola, puedo sentarme a su lado, por lo menos hoy, de verdad necesito estar lejos de Elsa, se que terminare golpeándola, insultándola y besándola de enojo.

Me siento al lado de mi prima.

-No dejes que ella se salgo con la suya- Me dice sin dejar de copiar lo que está en la pizarra. Yo saco mis herramientas de estudio y la imito.

-Ya fue- Le respondo.

-No es cierto Anna- Me dice ahora Merida, una de mis mejores amigas. –Siempre defiendes a Elsa y ahora ella pudo haberte defendido pero no lo hiso, eso no es una buena amiga- Me dice en susurro ya que la profesora empieza buscar quienes hablan.

-Merida tiene razón, si fuera tu BFF ella de seguro se hubiera delatado y ahora tendrás que lidiar con los gritos y regaños de tus padres- Me dice ahora Go-Go, prima de Elsa.

-No, solo tendré que limpiar los platos hoy y mañana- Les respondo.

-Que mugre- Susurra rapunzel.

-¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto?- Me pregunta la pelirroja indignada.

-Lo hago por ella- Susurro pero nadie me escucha.

… …. ….

Llega la hora del descanso, no tengo ganas de comer en la cafetería, no quiero ver todos los platos que tendré que limpiar. Así que simplemente me voy al patio de la escuela.

A esa hora está completamente desolada, me siento debajo de un árbol, un banco que esta justo al lado de el, la brisa de verano que pasa por ahí me encanta, es tan fresca.

Una vos me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Anna, de verdad lo siento- Me dice ella y yo simplemente la mira enojada. –Me siento muy mal- Termina.

-Después de que me inculpe solo por ti, me pides perdón Jauregui- La llamo por su apellido, se que le irrita.

-¿Pero por que lo hiciste?- Me pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, yo hice lo mismo.

-Lo hago por ti Elsa, porque te amo- Lo confieso. – Pero en este mismo momento te odio-

Ella me acorrala contra el árbol ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Me… me está besando.

Nos estamos besando, no dude en ningún momento corresponderle, ella lame mi labio inferior y yo le sedo el paso, mete su legua dentro de mi boca, me acaricia el paladar provocándome escalofríos y luego la arrastra sobre mi lengua, sus movimientos son de ensueño, son tan fluidos, tan sensuales como ella.

Solo nos separábamos 5 segundos para tomar aire y nos volvíamos a besar, a esta altura yo estoy con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y ella mete sus manos por debajo de mi falda, acariciando mis muslos.

Nos separamos y yo vuelvo a poner los pies sobre la tierra, de todas las maneras.

-Perdón An- Me susurra mientras me abraza.

Me separo bruscamente de ella, prácticamente la empuje.

-No Jauregui, no puedo estar defendiéndote todo el tiempo y que tú a cambio ni si quiera me defiendas, estoy harta, estoy completamente enamorada de ti, pero no te puedo poner sobre mí todo el tiempo, no… No está bien- Digo y me voy corriendo de su lado.

…. …. ….

Estaba guardando mis cosas, Elsa no había regresado desde el recreo, y yo me estaba preparando mentalmente para limpiar esos malditos platos, de repente Elsa y el director entran juntos al salón.

-Señorita Arendelle, puede pararse en frente de la clase por favor- Pide el director y yo lo hago, toda la clase nos está mirando, a mí y a Elsa. ¿Señorita Jauregui tiene algo que decir?- Pregunto. Yo los mire confundida.

-Los siento Anna por no haberme hecho responsable de mis actos de mal comportamiento, yo, limpie los platos hoy y los limpiare mañana y… pasado mañana- Dijo pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. -¿Me perdonas?- Pregunto.

La mire, todos nos miraban.

-No- Le respondí. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso el director y mi maestra, la única que no estaba sorprendida era Elsa. –No Elsa, no esperes que por una vez que haces las cosas bien significa que te voy a perdonar, porque sé que esto no cambiara nada- Le digo y ella baja la mirada.

…. …. ….

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa, no vivía lejos el instituto, así que podía ir a pie.

Hoy estaba sola en casa, así que podría tomar una ducha y dormir una siesta, tal vez luego invitar a Go-Go, Rapunzel y Merida a pasar el rato, cantar un poco, como nos gusta.

Estoy a punto de entrar, pero alguien me toma de la muñeca, haciéndome cerrar la puerta, me acorrala contra ella.

-No me perdones, pero por favor te lo pido, no me ignores- Ella estaba a punto de llorar. Me tenía atrapada en una prisión formada por sus dos brazos

-Elsa, ya fue, ni siquiera entiendo porque no hiciste- Le digo desviando a la mirada.

-Lo hice por ti. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora, venir hasta aquí, lo hago por ti- Me dice y apoya su cuerpo sobre el mío. Maldita sea, esa una sensación explosiva, es tan… -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- Pregunta en mi cuello. Su respiración me vuelve loca, pero su maldito leve olor a tabaco, lo odio, odio el tabaco, odio todo lo relacionado con fumar.

-Quiero que dejes el maldito cigarrillo- Ella se separada de mi, pero aun mantiene su cuerpo pegado al mío. –Ese maldito vicio, que te pegaron tus supuestos amigos, amigos que solo te humillaron y despreciaron, es horrible, déjalo, aun estas a tiempo Elsa, te lo pido, por favor- Le ruego.

-¿Me ayudaras?- Me pregunta, estoy segura que ella también odia fumar, creo que realmente quiere dejarlo.

-Claro que si- Me dice.

No miramos y lentamente ella se acerca y nos volvemos a besar, no como en el patio de la escuela, este es un beso más tierno, más de ensueño.

-Creo que ya tengo un nuevo vicio- Susurra en mis labios.

Le sonrió y la abrazo. –Te amo mi alvina- Bromeo.

-¿Me perdonas?- Pregunto.

-No, no todavía- Le respondo, pero no tan firme como antes.

-Y si te canto A thousand years me perdonas- Me pregunto rosando su nariz con la mía.

-¿Lo harías por mi?- le pregunto.

-Lo hago todo por ti- Me respondió.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Creo que no es una novedad de que amo los One-shot, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les recomiendo mucho la canción de "A thousand years", es de Christina Perry, la estoy incluyendo en uno de los capítulos de "Campe diem". Dejen Reviews y pásense por mis otras historias, gracias. **


End file.
